Beast Boy
Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan (ガーフィールド・マーク・“ガー”・ローガン, Kāfīrudo Māku "Kā" Rōgan), also known as Beast Boy (ビースト・ボーイ, Bīsuto Bōi), is one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. He grew up in Qurac on an animal sanctuary with his mother, Marie Logan. He received a blood transfusion from Miss Martian of Young Justice after being injured in an explosion. Initially his eyes became green, and over time so did his body. His body also acquired the ability to shape-shift into various animals from the transfusion. He was originally a member of the Doom Patrol, before he became a Teen Titan. "I'm not smart enough to do everything, but I'm dumb enough to try anything." :—Beast Boy. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Greg Cipes (English), Kōki Miyata (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Garfield Logan Prior to his transformation, Garfield Logan had a tanned complexion, blue eyes, and messy red hair. Working on the animal sanctuary, he would wear a black t-shirt under a light blue buttoned and collared shirt. He also wore black pants. His eyes turned green immediately following a blood transfusion from Miss Martian. As Beast Boy After manifesting Miss Martian's shape-shifting abilities, Garfield's skin became a pale green complexion with green eyes and dark green hair. Generally, he takes a simian-like form, during which he has pointy ears, a fanged tooth sticking out, dark green fur and a prehensile monkey tail in proportion to his size. He wears a red and white single piece uniform, which shrinks down to a collar when he adopts a fully animal form. *Hair Color: Dark Green (formerly Brown) *Eye Color: Green (formerly Blue) *Height: 5'0" *Weight: 150 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family * The Doom Patrol (surrogate family) * Mark Logan (father, deceased) * Marie Logan (mother, deceased) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx Rivals Enemies *Blackfire *Kitten *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Katarou *Adonis *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians Powers and Abilities Powers "Maybe you don't need to keep up with him. I can turn into the biggest, strongest, fastest animals on Earth. But you know what, dude? Sometimes it's best to be a slow, tiny turtle." :—Beast Boy. Animal Shapeshifting: Through an act of will, Beast Boy can transform his body into any known animal on Earth and sometimes even alien ones. When assuming the form of another animal, he also adopts that particular animal's physical characteristics: If he turns into a bird, he can fly, if he turns into a gorilla, he gains enhanced strength, etc. Beast Boy can always revert back to his human form at any time of his choosing. Beast Boy is incapable of speech in animal form unless he takes the form of an animal that can talk, such as a parrot (this is a major divergence from his original comic book counterpart, where Beast Boy can talk even as a transformed creature), and his "natural" green coloring remains the same in any form, making him easily recognizable. At one time, he complains "my arms get tired" after being told he doesn't need a vehicle of his own, suggesting he is the only flying Titan that performs any physical activity when doing so. Beast Boy's powers were altered by Mumbo Jumbo so that he could only change into inanimate objects as opposed to his usual repertoire of animals. His preferred forms, depending on task and necessity, are: *'Tyrannosaurus Rex or Spinosaurus': Heavy-duty combat *'Pteranodon': Flying, aerial combat and transporting teammates *'Falcon or Eagle': High-speed flight *'Kangaroo': Supreme boxing skills and enhanced jumping *'Cheetah, Horse or Ostrich': Enhanced running speed *'Lion, Tiger, Smilodon, Utahraptor or Velociraptor': Pouncing and lunging at enemies *'Brown Bear, Gorilla, Orangutan or Sasquatch': More versatile form and strength in hand-to-hand combat *'Whale, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus or Stegosaurus': Weighty slam-downs *'Blue Whale': Transporting teammates underwater *'Ram, Musk Ox, Bull, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Elephant, Woolly Mammoth, or Triceratops': Charging through enemies *'Hummingbird': Evasion *'Turtle or Armadillo': Protection *'Dog or Wolf': Sniffing out trails *'Gecko or Spider': Wall-climbing *'Dolphin or Shark': Underwater duty *'Snake': Slithering into narrow places *'Fly, Mouse or Chameleon': Stealth *'Monkey, Chimpanzee or Baboon': Agility *'Polar Bear, Penguin or Camel': Enduring cold and hot climates *'Rabbit or Frog': Enhanced hopping *'Octopus, Squid or Python': Restraints and holding multiple objects *'Eel': Shock enemies and short out machines *'Flying Squirrel': Climb and glide *'Kitten': To do what he calls 'the face' which, apparently, most people can't resist. *'Skunk': Stink out opponents. *'Microorganism': Microscopic duty *On Betrothed he turns into the alien dog and scares the guards *'Giraffe': Look out for things far away, or to amuse Soto In his Werebeast form first obtained in combat with Adonis, Beast Boy possesses greatly enhanced strength, agility and speed, in addition to its heightened senses and exceptional combat reflexes. However, this form is apparently also more feral, and his human consciousness and judgment are partially subdued when in that form; as a result, this shape is rarely used. He is also able to transform into a gigantic alien dog form. However, he has only used this form once, so the full extent of his extraterrestrial powers is unknown. Having been accepted as a part of the Doom Patrol early on in his crime-fighting career, Beast Boy is one of the more battle-hardened Titans. Although he seems to prefer taking orders from someone higher up, he has been willing to lead when the position is given to him. Particularly, being one of the few survivors of the Brotherhood of Evil's massive assault on the Titans and their allies, he leads the scattered survivors in a successful infiltration of their headquarters, ultimately leading to their defeat. Another example is when Beast Boy takes a stand against Mento's calloused attitude towards the members of the Doom Patrol and Teen Titans. Beast Boy says he has learned a thing or two from Robin's leadership and proposes a new plan to storm the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters and stop the quantum generator. Additionally, Beast Boy is a very quick thinker when he needs to be, swiftly morphing between his animal forms to best adapt to the situation at hand. In his humanoid form, he has displayed heightened senses on more than one occasion, such as hearing enemies waiting in ambush or tracking enemies. He was also able to hold his own in a one on one battle against Slade. Beast Boy was also trained in martial arts by Robin so he could still defend himself should his powers ever somehow stop working. In the episode The End, one of Beast Boy's animal forms that was never used was the Spinosaurus (his evil clone transformed into that animal). Beast Boy's evil clone had transformed into the animals Beast Boy had turned into (Hawk, Smilodon, Utahraptor, etc.) and Spinosaurus is the only known animal that Beast Boy never used in battle. Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Teen Titans External links *Beast Boy Wikipedia *Beast Boy DC Database Notes & Trivia * Beast Boy first appeared in Doom Patrol #99 (November 1965). * In spite of his appearance, Robin admits that Beast Boy is an okay actor. * Garfield's stardom stems from being in a cult science fiction television series called Space Trek: 2022; which is the DC Universe equivalent of the original Star Trek television series. Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teeth/Fangs Category:Shape-Shifters